All My Wolves Begin to Howl
by Evie The Wolf Kat
Summary: Hi, I'm Evie Rivera, a Normal girl with a normal life. Hahahaha, oh that's funny. Really I'm a teen superhero in france, have a weird thing called a Kwami with me 24/7 and fight magical people that look like clowns on steroids half the time. And I totally don't like a certian cat who loves a bug and that bug only. Isn't it great to be me? Rated T for cussing and Teens Being Teens.


**Heya! I'm new to the fandom here and this is my first fanfic! If you see any weird phrases in here like what the french toast batman, blame my mother. She gives us weird sayings because she doesn't curse much. The french toast in our family basically means damn or the f-bomb. Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

She spun around and gave her outfit a quick once over. She was wearing her big black, cats eye glasses with a grey wolf eared beanie. (search wolf ear beanie, 3rd row down 7th cross) She also had on a black shirt on that had the words 'Pizza, Party, Sleep, Repeat' on it in cyan blue and lime green. She had a short, loose leather skirt with black leggings underneath it. Finally the girl had her red-brown hair loose and wavy over her shoulders and black vans.

"Evie! Your going going to need to leave in thirty minutes okay?"

Evie, the girl, rolled her eyes in a loving but exasperated manner.

"Yeah i know mom! You've only been telling me how long till I need to go for the past hour!"

She could practically hear the sheepish smile her mother had on when she responded, "I just don't want you to be late!"

Evie smiled and grabbed her backpack, sliding down the banister of the stairs of their house. She stood in front of her mom and gave a small twirl.

"What do ya think mom?"

Her mom smiled and chuckled," Hipster meets punk-rocker made awesome."

Evie let a brief moment of confusion cross her face before shrugging," I'm not totally sure what that means but I'm going to assume it means its decent." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a thermos of coffee and a blueberry bagel. She plopped down onto their couch before turning on the news to see the newest report on Ladybug and Chat Noir. Mostly Chat Noir. Come on, everyone loves Ladybug, but wheres the love for lil' ol chat?

' _Yesterday, Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated another akuma, this one seemed to be...'_

Evie blew a piece of her naturally red-brown hair out of her face, checking her watch and jumping up," Welp, I gotta go mom, I'll see you tonight."

Her Mom smiled, "Be home by 6, No matter what okay?"

Evie smiled, she may seem like a child that rebels alot but she actually just didn't give a damn about stereotypes, "I always am Mom!" And she ran out the door, walking quickly to her new school.

* * *

"What the French Toast Batman..." To Evie this was one damn big school. She just moved to Paris for her parents job from America, which is where they moved after Ireland. Seeing a pattern yet? This time, though they promised they would stay once they saw how Evie fell in love in Europe. Anyway, all her schools were like half the size of this.

She walked in, grateful for the fifteen minutes she had before class. She walked to her locker and put the stuff for her later classes in there before looking around for her Home room.

* * *

( _**Class P.O.V)**_

Miss Bustier walked in and leaned on the edge of her desk instead of working on papers, grabbing the attention of everyone who wasn't engrossed in a heated arm wrestling competition between Kim and Alix. She made a come here motion to the door and a slim girl walked in. She looked about 5'8 and had red-brown hair with hazel eyes that were currently blue.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student-"

She was cut off but the whoops of a certain pink haired girl celebrating her victory. She glared at her and Alix sat down before Miss. Bustier continued.

"As I was _saying,_ Please meet your new classmate, Evie Rivera. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. Evie, why don't you go sit behind Alya?"

Ivan wasn't here because he had a new homeroom this year, though he still had the same other classes as them. Evie nodded and walked up the steps, effortlessly sidestepping a certain blonde's outstretched foot. She sat down and placed her books next to her, kinda happy she had an entire desk to her self. Her happiness was dampened slightly, though, as Miss Bustier began the lesson.

' _Well, at least I haven't done anything embarrassing yet.'_ She thought optimistically. Suddenly the door quietly opened and a ravenette with blue eyes silently crept to her seat. She quickly sat down as the teacher turned around.

"Ah, Miss Marinette, thank you for finally joining us."

The girl named 'alya' That sat next to Marinette and in front of Evie quickly cut in saying, "Oh no, she was here the whole time miss Bustier. I dropped something under my desk and she was looking for it for me."

Miss Bustier debated whether or not to believe her before shrugging and turning around after stating," Okay then, but Miss Dupain Cheng, please make an effort to make sure I can tell your hear during roll call."

The Black Haired female nodded vigorously to the point where Evie was worried it might fall off. She heard the Alya girl whisper to Marinette,

"Don't worry, I got your back girl." Marinette smiled at this and they both began working. However she did hear Marinette dreamily whisper to the boy with the red cap at the bottom row, "Nino, wheres Adrien?"

"I think at a Photoshoot dudes. He said he should be here by lunch. Totally uncool of his Dad if you ask me."

Alya and Marinette nodded, the Ravenette seeming a bit down. Evie frowned, Adrien? Photoshoot? Who skips school for a photoshoot?

* * *

 _ **(End** **Class** **P.O.V)**_

Finally Lunch came, Evie glad for the break in her studies. She walked out the door, noticing a phone fall out of the pocket of the Alya girl that sat in front of her. Evie lightly jogged, catching up with her, as she and Marinette seemed to be attached together, before tapping her on the shoulder. Alya turned around to face the redhead and asked,

"Yes? Can I help you or something?"

Evie shook her head and stuck the phone towards her," I saw this fall out of your pocket and figured you would want it back." She chuckled," If I lost my phone I know I would." She expected a quick thanks before they left, but instead she got a kinda painful hug from the brunette.

"Ohmygosh thank you so much! I didn't even realize it was gone! This phone is my life! I mean, who would run the ladyblog if I didn't have my phone?"

Evie smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, "It was nothing. And your welcome. Well I should probably got get some lunch before its all gone."

Alya turned and whispered conspiratorially to Marinette for a moment before facing Evie again," Hey girl, as a thanks for saving my child-"

Marinette interjected,"Phone, alya, its just a phone"

"Same thing. Anyway, would you like to have lunch with us at Marinette's? We were gonna invite Nino too. Her parents are amazing bakers!"

Evie thought for a moment before giving a grin and nodding," Sounds great!"

Alya fist-pumped while Marinette rolled her eyes, grinning and her arms folded. So the little trio went and found Nino.

Marinette, surprisingly, spoke first, "Evie was it? This is Nino, Alya's _Boyfriend"_ She said in a teasing tone. Nino blushed full on scarlet so much Evie was unsure if he was actually bleeding or blushing. Alya, however, just swung her arm around Nino's shoulders and winked before asking, "Hey Nino, wanna eat lunch at Marinette's with us and Evie?"

"Sure dudes, Sounds cooler then handing in this place." Nino shivered melodramatically, his face slowly returning to a normal color, as if to imply that school was a horror house or something. To be honest, it could be. And so they headed for Marinette's, Evie letting them take the lead as she had no freaking idea where anything was in this big city yet besides her own house.

* * *

 _(Time skip because I can)_

Evie yawned and stretched boredly. It was only 4 and she had two hours before she had to be home. She saw an- _older_ man walking along the path of the park she was in, whistling happily. Evie smiled, thats how people should feel. Happy and content. Then of course, the universe had to through its two cents on life and a rollerblader skated by, knocking the poor man over. Evie jogged over and helped him up,

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern the rollerblader might have injured something. She could now see his Hawaiian shirt and graying beard, though he still had an oddly youthful feel. (kinda like he is a magic beings holder that allows him to live for centuries. Hmm Hmm?)

"Yes young lady, thank you very much."

Evie was relieved, "Okay, that's good." Then she heard screaming and saw flashes of light from behind some buildings and rolled her eyes, "Greaaaat, an Akuma. Do you need some help getting home sir?"

The man shook his head," I'll be quite fine young lady. You should get home yourself." Evie flashed him a smile before running off, casting one last glance behind her to make sure he was okay, only to find him gone.

' _That's Peculiar.'_

But then the Akuma struck again and she ran a bit faster, making it to her home thirty minutes away in twenty.

* * *

"Good God Evie! You scared the living day lights out of me!" Evie's Mother exclaimed, her curly red hair bouncing as she questioned her daughter," Why are you home so early?"

Evie gave her a 'What do you think' glance as she pointed at the already on tv.

' _This new akuma seems to be some sort of demolition akuma..'_

"Ohhhhhhhh... That Makes sense" Her mother said as Evie climbed the stairs.

"I'm gonna work on my homework. I should be done in time for dinner okay?"

Her mother nodded as she walked into her room.

Her room had white walls with one green and one blue wall. She had a queen sized bed and a large black oak wood dresser. She also had a walk in closet and a small balcony facing the back of her house. She started to work on her home work before leaning back as she contemplated a math problem.

"If this is... and this one is... then the area is... and we add it to this one... then do the same to this one..."

She leaped up," I've got it! Snack break." Evie chuckled a bit at her antics before grabbing a chocolate bar out of her emergency snack drawer. Then she noticed a small black and red box on her dresser. She got up and opened it, expecting another shiny necklace from her parents. On the inside she found a small black choker with a glue and silver fang on it.

"Sweet!" Evie put it on before a bright light filled the room. When she looked up there was a floating wolf bug thing that had her arms crossed in an agitated way as if she was expecting screams. Instead Evie calmly walked to it and asked in a dull voice,

"Who and what are you?"

"I'm a kwami and Im here to turn you into a superhero." The she-kwami responded slightly surprised there was no screaming.

Evie nodded and held up a finger," Excuse me." And then she fainted.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! If you did please review it would make my day!**

 **-Evie**


End file.
